La Rebelión de los Bijuus
by tsukunevampire
Summary: Por algún extraño motivo, el kyubi ha salido del cuerpo de Naruto. Sin embargo, Naruto descubrirá que el biju es algo más de lo que pensaba.
1. La rebelión de los bijus

El equipo Kakashi regresaba de cumplir una misión en el País del Té cuando encontraron a una anciana tratando de sacar una de las ruedas de su carro, que se había quedado atrapada en un bache del camino.

Naruto se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarla y en pocos minutos lograron liberar el carro.

_ Muchas gracias, joven._ dijo la mujer._ Déjame darte algo como agradecimiento.

_ No, no es necesario._ rechazó Naruto.

_ Insisto.

La mujer rebuscó entre las cosas que llevaba en el carro y sacó una pequeña caja de madera. El cofre tenía grabados y permanecía sellado por un talismán.

_ El objeto que contiene lleva conmigo cincuenta años._ explicó la anciana mientras arrancaba el sello y abría la caja.

En su interior había un collar formado por una fina cadena de plata y un cristal dorado que emitía una débil luz del mismo color.

_ Es precioso._ comentó Sakura al verlo.

_ Lo es, ¿verdad? Lo encontré en el campo que mis padres trabajaban tras una lluvia de estrellas. Vi una luz caer a la tierra y me encontré este cristal en medio de un cráter.

_ ¿Quiere decir que no es de este planeta?_ le preguntó Sai.

_ No sé nada del cristal pero a mí me ha traído mucha suerte._ respondió la anciana, que le tendió el colgante a Naruto._ Tal vez también te la dé a ti.

Tras aceptar el regalo de la anciana, el grupo se despidió de ella y continuó su camino hasta llegar a Konoha.

Cuando llegaron, Kakashi y Sakura fueron a reunirse con Tsunade para presentar el informe de la misión, Sai regresó a su casa y Naruto, con su nuevo colgante rodeando su cuello, se dirigió al puesto de ramen de Ichiraku.

Después de atiborrarse, Naruto se fue a su casa y se tumbó en la cama para dormirse al instante. Mientras dormía, la luz del cristal empezó a intensificarse.

Lejos de allí, en una cueva oculta en las montañas, una figura enmascarada puso una mano sobre un gigantesco cristal de color plateado.

_ Ha llegado el momento.

Bajo su mano, el cristal empezó a brillar con gran intensidad.

_ ¡Venid a mí, bijuus!_ gritó el enmascarado._ ¡Yo os lo ordeno!

Una inmensa columna de luz se elevó desde el cristal y atravesó el techo de la cueva para alcanzar el cielo nocturno.

En otra cueva lejana, Madara, Zetsu, Kisame y el equipo Taka observaban la estatua Gedo Mazo, donde se encontraba almacenado el chakra de los siete bijuus capturados. La estatua se agitaba alarmantemente y varias grietas estaban apareciendo en la estructura.

_ ¡¿Qué está pasando?_ exclamó Madara al ver que el chakra comenzaba a escapar a través de las grietas.

Tuvieron que refugiarse de la lluvia de rocas que produjo la explosión de la estatua y de las siete grandes masas de chakra que salieron de su interior y escaparon.

Madara gritó de rabia al ver que todo su trabajo para convertirse en el jinchüriki definitivo desaparecía.

Al mismo tiempo, en la villa oculta de las nubes hubo una gran explosión cuando una figura gigante con forma de toro se elevó en el cielo y desapareció en el mismo.

_ ¡Hermano, ¿estás bien?_ le preguntó el Raikage a Killer Bee.

El jinchüriki del ocho colas asintió pero sentía algo extraño: ya no era capaz de percibir en su interior al Hachibi. Era como si hubiese desaparecido.

En Konoha ocurría algo diferente: Naruto se agitaba en sueños mientras la luz del cristal iluminaba toda la habitación.

_ ¿Todo ha ido bien en la misión?_ les preguntó Tsunade a Sakura y Kakashi.

_ Sin ningún problema._ respondió el segundo._ Naruto ha estado extrañamente tranquilo.

En ese momento, oyeron una gran explosión y vieron una gran columna de luz alzándose desde un punto de la villa.

_ ¡Viene de la casa de Naruto!_ exclamó Sakura.

Todos salieron de la oficina y corrieron hacia la columna de luz. Y no eran los únicos: todos los habitantes de la villa se dirigían a la casa de Naruto para ver lo que ocurría.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó Shizune.

Una figura gigante se movía en medio del pilar de luz. Una figura que recordaba a la de un zorro. Sólo se mantuvo unos instantes antes de desvanecerse junto con la columna de luz.

_ Vamos._ ordenó Tsunade.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a Naruto tosiendo y protegiéndose los ojos de la nube de polvo mientras la gente rodeaba el lugar.

_ ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Naruto?_ le preguntó Konohamaru, que acababa de llegar junto a sus compañeros.

_ No lo sé._ respondió Naruto.

_ ¿Será un ataque?_ preguntó Rock Lee.

Neji e Hinata usaron su byakugan para ver a través de la densa nube de polvo.

_ Hay un hombre con un chakra increíble._ informó el primero.

Naruto se acercó a los escombros y gritó:

_ ¡¿Quién eres tú?

Cuando la polvareda empezó a desvanecerse, pudo distinguir una figura alta acercándose a él.

_ Me siento dolido por el hecho de que no me reconozcas, Naruto._ dijo una voz burlona que el Ninja ya había oído en otras ocasiones.

Al dispersarse la nube, Naruto vio a un hombre alto, de pelo largo y rojizo y ojos carmesíes. Al igual que el propio Naruto, aquel hombre tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla y sus incisivos estaban más desarrollados de lo normal. Pero lo más llamativo de ese hombre eran las nueve colas que se movían a su espalda.

_ Tú eres…Kyubi._ trató de decir Tsunade.

El hombre la apuntó con la mano izquierda, en la que apareció una esfera giratoria de chakra.

"Eso es el rasengan." pensó Naruto, sorprendido.

Kyubi arrojó la esfera de chakra contra Tsunade a tanta velocidad que la Hokage no pudo esquivarla y fue derribada. Los demás Ninjas se abalanzaron sobre el bijuus, que se libró de ellos con un simple rugido.

_ ¡Chicos!_ gritó Naruto al ver a sus compañeros heridos.

Intentó acercarse a Sakura, que era la que más cerca estaba de él, pero el Kyubi utilizó cuatro de sus colas para inmovilizarle de manos y pies.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ gritó mientras se revolvía en vano para tratar de liberarse de su agarre.

Kyubi mostró una sonrisa repleta de dientes afilados.

_ De eso nada. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Dicho aquello, el bijuus comenzó a volar y se llevó a Naruto a lo alto de la montaña en la que estaban tallados los rostros de los Hokages. Cuando llegaron, el zorro liberó a Naruto con violencia.

_ ¡¿Qué es lo que te propones?_ le gritó el jinchüriki mientras se ponía en pie.

_ No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando este momento.

El zorro creó una pequeña esfera de fuego en su mano y se lo lanzó a Naruto, que lo esquivó por muy poco. El ninja observó atónito la roca derretirse por el ataque del biju y decidió pasar a la ofensiva.

_ ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Creó cinco clones, que se abalanzaron sobre el Kyubi. El zorro utilizó tres de sus colas para golpear a tres de ellos de forma certera y con gran fuerza mientras utilizaba el rasenrengan para derrotar a los otros dos.

_ ¿Cómo es posible?_ se preguntó Naruto.

_ ¿Tanto te sorprende lo poco que hice, Naruto?_ le preguntó el Kyubi, que empezó a caminar hacia su antiguo recipiente._ He estado en tu interior desde el día de tu nacimiento y ni siquiera conoces el verdadero alcance de mi poder. Siempre me has limitado y nunca has intentado comprobar todo de lo que soy capaz. Pero yo he experimentado el mundo a través de tu cuerpo y por eso soy capaz de utilizar las técnicas que tú utilizas.

Acto seguido lanzó un odama rasengan, que provocó un gran cráter en el suelo cuando Naruto lo esquivó saltando al aire. El ninja creó un clon y empezó a formar el rasengan.

_ ¡Rasengan!_ gritó después de que el clon le lanzase contra el Kyubi.

El zorro detuvo el ataque con una sola mano y golpeó a Naruto con la otra.

_ Después de 16 años, soy libre y poseo mi propio cuerpo. Ahora podré vengarme de lo que esta villa me hizo.

Y mandó volando a Naruto de una patada varios metros.

_ Lo que te hizo mi padre fue culpa tuya._ dijo el ninja limpiándose la sangre de las comisuras de la boca._ Tú atacaste Konoha.

_ ¡No lo hice por voluntad propia!_ gritó el Kyubi, que apretaba tanto sus garras que éstas sangraban._ ¡Fue todo por culpa de Madara! ¡Utilizó su asqueroso sharingan para manipularme! ¡Cuando me haya desecho de ti y de este lugar, iré a por él y le enviaré al infierno!

Levantó una mano al cielo y empezó a comprimir el chakra en una nueva esfera de la que surgieron cuatro aspas que giraban a gran velocidad.

"OH, no."

Sabiendo lo peligrosa que era aquella técnica, Naruto creó un clon para emplear el odama rasengan y detener el ataque de la bestia. En el momento en que iba a lanzarse contra su enemigo, el tiempo se detuvo y un hombre al que no conocía apareció ante él.

_ Esos ojos…_ tartamudeó Naruto al ver aquel patrón de círculos en los ojos del hombre.

Ya había enfrentado el rinnegan cuando luchó contra Nagato. ¿Por qué había otro hombre con esos mismos ojos?

_ Por fin puedo hablar contigo, Naruto._ dijo el desconocido.

El hombre llevaba un hábito de monje y un extraño collar del que colgaban varias figuras semejantes a las aspas del sharingan.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?

_ Estoy seguro de que en algún momento habrás oído hablar de mí. Yo soy el primer ninja que ha existido y el jinchüriki del ser conocido como Jübi.

Naruto recordó el día que le informaron de la muerte de Jiraiya. Fukasaku les había contado acerca del rinnegan de Pain y de un hombre que había sido reconocido como un dios ninja con poderes inimaginables.

_ Rikudou Sennin._ murmuró con sorpresa, ganándose una sonrisa del pionero._ Pero tú estás muerto. ¿Cómo…?

_ Es una larga historia pero ahora no hay tiempo para explicártela. Lo importarte ahora es calmar al Kyubi.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Debes intentar razonar con él.

_ ¿Estás bromeando?_ le preguntó Naruto, perplejo por lo que el ermitaño le estaba pidiendo._ ¿Ese ser quiere destruir Konoha y tú quieres que razone con él?

_ Por favor, Naruto. Si hablaras con él tranquilamente, te darías cuenta de que no es más que una criatura que ha sufrido mucho en su vida y que no ha encontrado otra forma de sobrevivir aparte de la de destruirlo todo. No tiene ni un solo amigo.

Naruto no creía que el Kyubi hubiese sufrido en su vida, sino que disfrutaba causando dolor a los demás. Pero antes de que pudiese decírselo al ermitaño, éste había desaparecido y el tiempo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Tanto el Kyubi como él se estaban acercando con sus respectivos ataques preparados. A pesar de que sabía que era una locura, Naruto detuvo su ataque, lo que sorprendió al Kyubi de tal forma que éste también detuvo su ataque.

_ ¿Por qué te detienes?_ le preguntó elBijuu al ninja.

_ Me gustaría escuchar tu historia._ respondió Naruto volviendo a sorprender al Kyubi.

_ ¿Y para qué quieres saberla?_ le preguntó éste con recelo.

_ ¿No te quejabas de que yo no me había parado a comprenderte? Pues ahora quiero saber de tu pasado.

El zorro miraba a Naruto fijamente, como si quisiera ver la intención que había tras la curiosidad del joven. No debía de tener malas intenciones pues su habilidad para percibir las emociones negativas de la gente no le dio indicios de ello.

_ Es una larga historia._ dijo con un suspiro que a Naruto le pareció melancólico.

_ Pues cuéntamela mientras nos comemos unos buenos platos de ramen._ dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la villa. Al volverse y ver al biju en el mismo lugar, le preguntó: _ ¿Vienes o no?

El Kyubi no entendía porqué Naruto se mostraba tan amable con él pero, extrañamente, sintió un poco de agradecimiento. Nunca nadie se había interesado en algo de él que no fuera el poder que tenía. Además, aunque odiaba reconocerlo, estaba muerto de hambre.

Ya en el puesto de ramen, tanto el Kyubi como Naruto engullían la comida a pasos agigantados, dejando un montón de cuencos vacíos y una gran perplejidad en los rostros de Teuchi y Ayame, que ya estaban sorprendidos al ver al legendario bijuu comiendo su comida.

_ El hecho es que el Rikudou Sennin, antes de morir, dividió al Jübi en diez partes. Nueve de ellas las componemos los bijuus y la décima fue sellada en la luna._ explicó el Kyubi mientras dejaba el cuenco que acababa de vaciar._ Desde que fui creado, muchas villas ninjas han intentado controlarme y yo me he visto obligado a usar mis poderes contra ellas, por lo que los humanos empezaron a considerarme una bestia peligrosa. Y no soy el único; los demás bijuus también han debido de pasar lo suyo por culpa de la codicia que sus poderes despiertan en los humanos.

Para sorpresa de Naruto y de Sakura, que estaba comiendo con ellos, el Kyubi estaba triste.

_ Y hace 16 años, Madara empleó su maldito poder ocular para manipularme y obligarme a atacar esta villa._ continuó explicando el zorro._ Como ya sabéis, el Cuarto Hokage logró sellarme dentro de su hijo durante ese mismo ataque y desde entonces he estado en el interior de Naruto.

_ Vaya, realmente has tenido una vida dura._ dijo Sakura._ No me extraña que siempre estés rabioso cuando te apoderas de Naruto. Lo que no entiendo es que ahora andes libre y con un nuevo cuerpo.

_ Es cierto. ¿Tú sabes porqué Kyubi?_ le preguntó Naruto.

El biju negó con la cabeza.

_ Lo único que sé es que escuché una extraña voz que me ordenaba ir con ella y someterme a su voluntad. Pero una luz dorada se interpuso y logré mantener el control sobre mí mismo.

Después de decir aquello, los tres permanecieron en silencio, sin saber que decir.

Un rato después, Sakura se despidió y se fue.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ le preguntó Naruto al Kyubi, que observaba el cielo nocturno.

_ Voy a dar un paseo._ respondió el zorro.

_ Pues voy contigo.

El Kyubi miró a Naruto de reojo y le dijo:

_ No hace falta que finjas que no te sientes incómodo a mi lado, Naruto.

_ ¿Quién está fingiendo?

El dúo caminó por las calles de Konoha hacia las afueras mientras la gente se apartaba de ellos al ver al Kyubi.  
_ Esto me recuerda a cuando te rechazaban a ti._ le dijo el zorro a Naruto.

_ ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

_ Recuerda que he experimentado el mundo a través de tu cuerpo. Pero lograste cambiarlo todo gracias a tu voluntad.

El Kyubi soltó un gruñido de frustración que hizo que Naruto le mirara alarmado.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?

_ Es tan sólo que no te entiendo, Naruto._ explicó el pelirrojo._ Aunque toda esta gente te rechazaba, tú hacías todo lo posible para lograr su aceptación. Y eso es algo que no comprendo. Y cuando ese Uchiha abandonó la villa, vi desde tu interior todos tus esfuerzos por recuperarle. Daba igual cuanto daño recibieses y cuanto sufrieses, tú nunca te rendías.

Naruto se ruborizó por las palabras del biju.

_ Seguro que pensabas que era un ser ridículo.

_ Ni mucho menos, muchacho._ replicó el Kyubi._ La verdad es que no podía dejar de admirarte aunque no comprendiera la razón por la que te esforzabas tanto. Por esa razón me enfadé cuando te encontraste con Orochimaru y Kabuto en el puente del Cielo y la Tierra y ellos menospreciaron tu deseo de recuperar a Sasuke. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando pensaste que Pain había matado a Hinata.

Habían llegado a las afueras de la villa y observaban la luna brillar en lo alto del cielo.

_ ¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste para ayudarme?_ le preguntó Naruto al Kyubi.

_ No me hagas decirlo.

El joven ninja se rió. Rikudou Sennin tenía razón al decir que el Kyubi era algo más que una bestia que destruía todo a su paso; el biju tenía un lado amable.

El zorro se sentó de espaldas a un árbol y le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Naruto así lo hizo y se sorprendió al ver que las colas del Kyubi le cubrían y le daban calor.

_ Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber destruido tu casa._ explicó el biju al notar la mirada interrogativa del ninja.

Naruto bostezó y se durmió enseguida mientras el Kyubi hacía que una de las colas pasase por detrás del cuello del muchacho y le sirviese de almohada.

"¿Será posible que podamos llegar a ser amigos?" se preguntó mientras le observaba dormir tan pacíficamente.

Elevó la mirada a la luna y sintió una gran alegría al poder percibir su brillo directamente; le encantaba ser libre.

"Algún día te haré pagar por haberme dominado y por todo lo que has hecho pasar a este chico, Madara Uchiha."

Fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Ocho figuras oscuras aparecieron ante el enmascarado, que seguía apoyado en el cristal plateado.  
_ ¿Eres tú el que nos ha liberado?_ preguntó un hombre con una cola y marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos.  
El enmascarado se volvió hacia ellos.  
_ Así es, Ichibi.  
_ ¿Con que intención?_ le preguntó una mujer de dos colas, que se estiró del mismo modo que lo haría un gato.  
_ Porque es lo justo._ respondió el enmascarado._ Tenemos una misión que cumplir, Nibi. Aunque lo hayáis olvidado, yo sí la recuerdo.  
Un hombre de gran musculatura y con dos cuernos saliendo a ambos lados de su frente se adelantó.  
_ No sé lo que quieres decir con eso pero lo único que me interesa es saber quién eres tú para hablarnos como si nos conocieras de toda la vida.  
Los demás asintieron y se adelantaron con aire amenazador. Pero el enmascarado no se inmutó.  
_ Si quieres saber quién soy, Hachibi, observa la sombra que proyecto sobre la pared.  
El biju de las ocho colas siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que el desconocido señalaba y vio la sombra que su cuerpo proyectaba a la luz del cristal, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa.  
_ No puede ser._ susurró mientras retrocedía con espanto.  
¡La sombra que el enmascarado proyectaba tenía diez colas!  
_ Y ahora que sabéis quién y qué soy, es hora de entrar en acción y acabar aquello que empezamos hace siglos._ dijo el enmascarado, cuya voz rebosaba de autoridad.

Madara arrojaba el amaterasu contra las rocas, furioso por la destrucción de Gedo Mazo y la huida de los bijus.  
_ ¿Por qué estás tan furioso, Madara?_ le preguntó una voz detrás de él.  
El antiguo Uchiha reconoció esa voz al instante; una voz llena de veneno como los colmillos de una serpiente.  
_ No estoy de humor para soportar tus insolencias, Kabuto._ dijo irritado por el tono burlón del ninja médico.  
"¿Kabuto?" pensó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.  
El antiguo vasallo de Orochimaru y nuevo colaborador de Madara salió de las sombras, su cuerpo transformado por el poder que absorbió del Sannin.  
_ ¿Has sido tú el responsable de esto?_ le preguntó Madara, que señalaba los escombros de la estatua que contenía el chakra de los bijus que habían capturado.  
_ Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso._ se defendió Kabuto mostrando una sonrisa que demostraba que se estaba divirtiendo por esa complicación en el plan del fundador del que había sido líder del clan más temido en el mundo ninja._ Hola, Sasuke.  
El capitán del equipo Taka no respondió a su saludo, sino que le observó fijamente.  
Lo mismo hacía Madara, que intentaba descubrir algún indicio de que Kabuto estuviese mintiendo. Al no encontrar ninguno, volvió a mirar con frustración las rocas de la estatua. Todo su plan había sido destruido en una sola noche; y lo peor era que no sabía quién o qué lo había provocado.

Al día siguiente, Sakura, por órdenes de Tsunade, buscó a Naruto por toda la villa. Como no le encontró, supuso que había ido a los campos de entrenamiento y se dirigió a las afueras de Konoha. Allí encontró a su compañero durmiendo arropado por las colas del Kyubi, que también dormía profundamente.  
_ Naruto, despierta._ le dijo a su amigo con cuidado de no pisar las colas del zorro.  
Naruto se despertó y se desperezó.  
_ Sakura, ¿qué pasa?_ le preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos.  
_ Tsunade quiere vernos en su despacho. Tiene una misión para nosotros.  
Su compañero apartó las colas del Kyubi y la siguió hasta la oficina de la Hokage.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a los consejeros Homura y Koharu junto a Tsunade, que les lanzaba miradas irritadas.  
_ Naruto, los dos consejeros están aquí porque les preocupa lo ocurrido con el Kyubi. Le explicó Kakashi al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio.  
La anciana consejera se adelantó y dijo sin rodeos:  
_ Nos preocupa que, ahora que está libre, la bestia decida atacarnos de nuevo. Por eso pensamos que lo mejor es sellar al Kyubi en un lugar aislado hasta que sepamos que hacer con él.  
Aquello enfado a Naruto. Nunca le habían caído bien los dos consejeros de la villa por las cosas terribles que eran capaces de hacer para "proteger" Konoha.  
_ Su preocupación es innecesaria._ les dijo tratando de mantener la calma._ El Kyubi no tiene ninguna intención de atacar la villa, así que no hace falta que le sellen.  
_ ¡¿Pero tienes alguna idea de lo que estás diciendo?_ exclamó Homura._ ¡¿Sabes lo que le hizo a la villa hace 16 años?  
Su compañera le lanzó una mirada de reproche por haber perdido la calma de esa forma.  
_ Sé lo que el Kyubi hizo en el pasado._ dijo Naruto._ Pero no lo hizo por propia voluntad. Sin embargo, sellarle sólo hará que su rabia vuelva y trate de destruir la villa de nuevo.  
Todos le prestaban atención, sorprendidos por la fuerza que Naruto estaba poniendo en cada palabra.  
_ ¿Cómo podéis esperar que haya paz haciendo cosas como esas?_ les preguntó a los consejeros.  
Los dos consejeros se quedaron asombrados por esa declaración y salieron de la estancia con toda la dignidad posible.  
_ ahora hablemos de la misión._ dijo Tsunade, acabando con el silencio.  
Se trata de una misión de rango B y era una petición de ayuda desde la villa oculta de la arena. Al parecer, la noche anterior un ladrón había robado el pergamino secreto del Kazekage, lo que es un peligro para los secretos de la villa.  
_ Ayudaran al Kazekage y a sus hermanos a atrapar al ladrón y a recuperar el pergamino.  
El equipo asintió y empezaba a abandonar el despacho cuando Naruto se detuvo, se acercó a Tsunade y le susurró algo al oído. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la Sannin cambió a una sonrisa.  
_ Si él quiere ir, puede hacerlo.  
_ ¡Gracias, vieja Tsunade!_ exclamó Naruto, que salió corriendo del lugar a gran velocidad.  
Corrió hasta llegar al lugar donde había dormido y se encontró al Kyubi meditando, con una gran cantidad de pájaros posados en su cuerpo.  
_ ¿Qué sucede, Naruto?_ le preguntó el zorro.  
_ ¿Eres un domador de animales?_ le preguntó Naruto a su vez.  
_ Me llevo bien con los animales, eso es todo.  
El Kyubi se levantó y le dirigió una sonrisa a Naruto.  
_ Gracias, Naruto.  
_ ¿Por qué?_ le preguntó el genin, extrañado.  
_ Por haberme defendido delante de los consejeros.  
_ ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?  
_ Tengo un oído muy agudo.  
Naruto estaba impresionado. Estaba claro que no había comprobado todas las capacidades de aquel ser.  
_ Tsunade nos ha encomendado una misión en el País del Viento.  
_ Lo sé.  
_ Quiero que vengas con nosotros.  
Fue el turno del zorro de impresionarse.  
_ No estoy seguro de que tus compañeros quieran estar cerca de mí, Naruto.  
_ Ellos no son como los consejeros._ le aseguró Naruto._¿Qué me dices?  
El Kyubi sonrió y asintió.  
_ preparémonos y reunámonos con los demás._ dijo Naruto.  
"Es extraño." pensó el Kyubi mientras seguía a Naruto por las calles de la villa. "Normalmente me habría enfadado por haber insinuado que no era capaz de defenderme por mí mismo. Sin embargo, con él es diferente; incluso me alegra que quiera ayudarme."


	3. ichibi y nibi

el equipo aceptó sin dudar que el Kyubi se uniera a ellos. Cuando estuvieron listos, se reunieron en la entrada de la villa y marcharon rumbo al País del Viento.  
En opinión del Kyubi, se movían exasperadamente despacio pero no dijo nada pues comprendía que los humanos tenían sus límites. Pero aún así eran tan lentos.  
Al cabo de varias horas de viaje, llegaron a la frontera entre el País del Fuego y el del Viento, donde los bosques desaparecían y eran sustituidos por un gran desierto. Allí les estaba esperando Temari, la hermana de Gaara, para guiarles a través de la mortífera arena.  
_ ¿Y qué es lo que ha ocurrido exactamente?_ le preguntó Kakashi mientras atravesaban las dunas una tras otra.  
_ Alguien robó el pergamino que contiene los secretos de nuestra villa._ respondió la jönin._ Anoche, un desconocido se infiltró en la villa y asaltó el lugar donde se encontraba el pergamino.  
_ ¿Tan fácilmente?_ le preguntó Sai._ ¿Y los guardias?  
_ Inconscientes pero sanos. Cuando les interrogamos, nos contaron que sólo recordaban haber visto unos ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad.  
_ Por lo que cuentas, podría tratarse de un genjutsu._ reflexionó Sakura.  
_ Y la habitación donde se encontraba el pergamino está completamente destruido._ continuó explicando Temari._ Era como si hubiese recibido el azote de una tormenta de arena. Por desgracia, no encontramos ninguna pista sobre el paradero del intruso ni del pergamino.  
El Kyubi se detuvo. Sus bigotes parecían vibrar y las colas se tensaron.  
_ ¿Qué sucede, Kyubi?  
_ El desierto está perturbado.  
El zorro se agachó y apoyó las manos en la arena. Permaneció en silencio y con los ojos cerrados durante unos minutos hasta que algo le alarmó.  
_ ¡Alejaos!_ les gritó a los demás.  
A pesar de que no comprendían lo que ocurría, los ninjas le hicieron caso. E hicieron bien pues la zona estalló y un gigantesco ser se alzó desde el subsuelo.  
_ ¡¿Qué es eso?_ gritó Naruto al ver el tamaño de aquella cosa.  
El monstruo soltó un rugido que hizo estremecer a los ninjas y lanzó un puñetazo al grupo. Sakura intervino con un puñetazo que hizo reventar el brazo de la criatura, que bramó enfurecido mientras su brazo se recomponía.  
_ Está hecho de arena._ comprendió Temari.  
La jönin desenvainó el abanico de su espalda y lo agitó mientras gritaba:  
_ ¡Daikamaitachi no jutsu!  
Una poderosa ráfaga de viento se alzó y partió en dos el cuerpo del monstruo. Sin embargo, las dos mitades volvieron a reunirse.  
La criatura lanzó un ataque contra Naruto pero el Kyubi se interpuso para proteger al ninja y arrojó una gran llamarada contra el brazo. La arena comenzó a fundirse debido al intenso calor, lo que impidió que el monstruo volviese a regenerarse.  
Al ver que su plan funcionaba, el Kyubi aumentó la intensidad del fuego y extendió el área de efecto hasta alcanzar todo el cuerpo del monstruo, cuya arena empezó a desmoronarse en forma de líquido incandescente hasta desaparecer por completo.  
_ ¿Estás bien?_ le preguntó a Naruto mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.  
_ Sí, gracias.  
El grupo se acercó a la arena fundida, que empezaba a solidificarse en forma de cristales.  
_ ¿Qué era esa cosa?_ le preguntó Sakura a Temari._ No sería un ser de este país, ¿verdad?  
Temari negó con la cabeza.  
_ Nunca había visto nada semejante. No sé de dónde ha podido salir.  
_ Es una técnica._ dijo el Kyubi.  
Todos le miraron.  
_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ le preguntó Naruto.  
_ La arena estaba mezclada con chakra._ explicó el zorro._ Alguien la estaba manipulando desde lo lejos.  
_ Alguien que no quiere que estemos aquí._ comprendió Kakashi._ Esta claro que esos ladrones no son ninjas del motón.  
_ Démonos prisa._ dijo Temari.  
A partir de ese momento, apretaron el paso mientras se mantenían alerta de cualquier posible ataque enemigo.  
_ Kyubi, ¿cómo supiste que nos iban a atacar?_ le preguntó Naruto al biju corriendo a su lado.  
_ Instinto._ respondió el zorro._ Soy capaz de percibir las intenciones de las personas y de otros seres. Porque hay una cosa de la que tengo ninguna duda: el que ha creado a ese monstruo no es humano.  
Naruto le miró sin comprender.  
_ Será mejor que aceleremos más._ dijo Kakashi, que había escuchado la respuesta del Kyubi._ Es posible que la villa de la arena esté amenazada por un peligro mayor del que imaginamos.  
Así lo hicieron y llegaron a la villa al anochecer. Gaara y su hermano Kankurö les esperaban junto a Ebizou, el hermano de la fallecida Chiyo. Después de un intercambio de saludos, Gaara les condujo hasta una sala subterránea. Colocó una mano sobre la puerta y ésta se abrió por sí sola, revelando una habitación destrozada.  
_ Menudo desorden._ dijo Naruto.  
_ Sin embargo, hay algo muy extraño._ comentó Sakura._ ¿Cómo se supone que se abre la puerta?  
_ La puerta sólo se abre al contacto con mi chakra._ explicó Gaara.  
Aquello extrañó a Sakura, que se puso a inspeccionar la puerta.  
_ ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?_ le preguntó Naruto.  
_ La habitación está destrozada pero la puerta está en perfecto estado._ dijo la pelirosa._ Lo que significa que no ha sido forzada.  
Kankurö examinó la puerta con ella.  
_ Tienes razón._ informó._ Si no ha sido forzada, ¿cómo demonios han entrado?  
El Kyubi, que se encontraba en medio de la estancia, se agachó para coger algo del suelo y se lo mostró a los demás.  
_ Es arena._ observó Kakashi.  
_ Y desprende la misma energía que el monstruo con el que nos encontramos antes._ añadió el Kyubi._ Creo que podría seguir el rastro de su chakra hasta el escondite del ladrón.  
_ ¿Puedes hacerlo?  
_ Puedo si me dejáis quedarme un tiempo aquí hasta que logre asimilar la esencia de la energía.  
Kakashi miró a Gaara, que asintió.  
_ Podéis pasar la noche aquí. Después de todo, el desierto es todavía más peligroso de noche.  
Temari y Kankurö guiaron al grupo a las habitaciones que podían usar mientras el Kyubi se sentaba en el suelo y se concentraba en memorizar la energía que aquella arena desprendía.

Mientras tanto, en la cueva que una vez fue el escondite de Sasori y Deidara, tres sombras estaban reunidas. Dos de ellas portaban un gran pergamino.  
_ ¿Lo habéis conseguido?_ les preguntó el enmascarado.  
_ Sí, aquí lo tienes._ respondió uno de ellos al tiempo que abría el pergamino y le mostraba el contenido.  
Un extraño brillo plateado surgió tras las rendijas de la máscara y las letras del pergamino también empezaron a brillar cuando una energía plateada surgió de ellas hacia el enmascarado. Cuando aquel flujo se detuvo, el enmascarado dijo:  
_ El pergamino ya no me es útil. Deshaceos de él y volved en cuanto podáis.  
La proyección desapareció.  
_ Será mejor que nos vayamos._ dijo la segunda sombra, cuya voz era de mujer.  
_ Todavía no._ replicó el hombre._ Tengo curiosidad por saber quién ha destruido mi creación.

Al día siguiente, el equipo Kakashi se reunió con el Kyubi, que ya sabía el lugar donde se encontraba el ladrón.  
_ ¿De verdad?_ le preguntó Gaara._ ¿Y dónde está?  
_ Al noroeste._ respondió el Kyubi._ Se encuentra en una gran cueva situada en una cordillera.  
_ Conozco el lugar._ dijo Kankurö._ De vez en cuando voy allí para entrenar mi jutsu de marionetista.  
Kakashi asintió y se volvió hacia el Kyubi.  
_ ¿Sabes algo sobre el ladrón?  
_ No he logrado averiguar mucho. Sólo sé que tiene poder sobre la arena y que su chakra es de elemento viento. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que ya he sentido esta energía antes. Pero no recuerdo quién la desprendía.  
Con aquella información, el equipo Kakashi, acompañado por Temari y Kankurö, partió de la villa en dirección noroeste. A medida que avanzaban, podían ver el perfil de las montañas que el Kyubi había mencionado.

En lo alto de una de las cimas, una mujer escuchaba atentamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor y sintió al grupo que se acercaba a través del desierto.  
_ Viene un grupo de ninjas._ informó a su compañero._ Se acercan desde el sureste, desde la villa de la Arena.  
El hombre se levantó del suelo y se acercó a un saliente de la montaña, desde donde podía ver el vasto desierto.  
_ ¿Creen que pueden desafiarme y salir indemnes?_ preguntó con una oscura sonrisa.  
El viento se agitó de forma inquietante, augurando lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.  
_ ¡El desierto es mi territorio! ¡El viento es mi arma! ¡Yo soy Ichibi, el señor de las arenas!_ gritó el biju mientras su cola se movía sin cesar.  
Al tiempo que gritaba, una gran tormenta de arena se desató en la base de la cordillera y se dirigió contra el grupo de shinobis.

_ Alto._ dijo Temari, deteniéndose.  
_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ le preguntó su hermano.  
Temari negó con la cabeza y señaló la arena, que estaba empezando a moverse en dirección contraria.  
_ El viento ha cambiado muy bruscamente._ explicó la jönin._ Presiento que algo malo se acerca.  
En cuanto lo dijo, vieron una gran marea de arena dirigiéndose hacia ellos.  
_ ¡Una tormenta de arena!_ gritó Sakura.  
_ ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ gritó Naruto.  
Temari avanzó mientras trazaba una línea de sangre sobre su abanico.  
_ ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kamatari!  
Un gran hurón armado con una guadaña apareció cuando Temari sacudió el abanico. La invocación empezó a girar sobre sí misma, generando un fuerte viento que chocó contra la ola de arena y la detuvo. Sin embargo, el chakra que impulsaba a aquella tempestad era mucho mayor que el de Kamatari y el viento del segundo fue superado.  
_ ¡¿Cómo?_ exclamó Temari.  
Parecía que nada podría salvarles de la tempestad cuando el Kyubi se adelantó y rugió. La onda de sonido fue tan poderosa que barrió por completo el chakra mezclado con toda aquella arena, haciendo desaparecer la tormenta.  
_ Increíble._ dijo Sakura._ Con un solo rugido…  
_ Era de esperar._ añadió Kakashi._ Al fin y al cabo, es el más poderoso entre los bijus.  
El Kyubi se frotó la garganta y dijo:  
_ Esta tormenta ha sido otra técnica del enemigo, lo que demuestra que se encuentran en esas montañas.  
Los demás asintieron y reanudaron la marcha a mayor velocidad.

El Ichibi observó asombrado como su tormenta se deshacía por un simple rugido.  
_ ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puede un rugido tener tanta energía?  
La mujer se estiró del mismo modo que un gato y agitó las dos colas que surgían del final de su espalda.  
_ Yo me encargaré de ellos, Ichibi._ dijo Nibi mientras realizaba unos sellos._ ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu: edo tensei!  
Hubo una explosión de humo y un ataúd se elevó de la tierra.  
_ Destruye a los intrusos._ le ordenó el biju de dos colas al revivido, que hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al encuentro de su objetivo.

_ La cueva se encuentra en lo alto de esta montaña._ informó Kankurö cuando llegaron a la base de la montaña.  
Ascendieron a través del bosque que crecía en la ladera. Cuando se encontraban a mitad de camino, una figura armada con una espada se abalanzó sobre Sakura, que logró esquivar el ataque gracias al entrenamiento recibido de Tsunade.  
_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ quiso preguntarle la pelirrosa al atacante pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que éste no era humano, sino una marioneta.  
Pero lo que más sorprendió a Sakura no era el hecho de que la hubiese atacado una marioneta, sino el hecho de que ya había visto esa marioneta antes. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos del terrible enfrentamiento que había mantenido junto a la anciana Chiyo contra Sasori. Aquella marioneta tenía cierto parecido con el fallecido miembro de akatsuki.  
_ "Papá."_ susurró la ninja médico.  
_ Esa marioneta pertenecía a la consejera Chiyo._ dijo Temari._ ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién la está manejando?  
_ Tú misma te has respondido a esa pregunta, jovencita.  
Todos miraron a su alrededor para encontrar a la persona que había hablado, que reveló su posición al salir de detrás de un árbol. Todos se sobresaltaron al reconocer a la anciana que manejaba los hilos de la marioneta.  
_ ¿Qué ocurre, jovencitos?_ les preguntó Chiyo._ Parece que hayáis visto un fantasma.


	4. la reina del cielo y el infierno

La fallecida anciana movió los dedos de su mano derecha, haciendo que la marioneta volviese a atacar a Sakura, que se quedó inmóvil debido a la impresión. Pero antes de que la espada la atravesase, una marioneta con forma de salamandra se interpuso y la bloqueó.  
_ ¿Estás bien?_ le preguntó Kankurö, de cuyas manos emanaban varios hilos de chakra.  
_ Sí._ respondió Sakura._ Gracias, Kankurö.  
Chiyo movió su mano izquierda y una segunda marioneta, con forma de mujer, salió de las sombras, armada con una sierra, y atacó al marionetista.  
_ ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!_ gritó Kakashi mientras realizaba sellos.  
Lanzó una gran bola de fuego contra la marioneta, que, mediante un movimiento de Chiyo, extendió un brazo y formó un escudo de chakra para bloquear el ataque.  
Mediante complejos movimientos, Chiyo hizo que las dos marionetas unieran sus manos. Sakura reconoció el movimiento y les advirtió a los demás:  
_ Tened cuidado con los alambres.  
Las dos marionetas se separaron, mostrando unos finos alambres uniendo las palmas de sus manos, y se arrojaron sobre el grupo de ninjas.  
_ ¡Como si fuera a permitírtelo!_ gritó Naruto mientras sacaba un kunai y le aplicaba chakra de elemento viento.  
El rubio había mejorado tanto en el control del chakra elemental viento que logró cortar los alambres con facilidad.  
_ Parece que voy a tener que ponerme seria._ dijo Chiyo, que hizo desaparecer las dos marionetas y sacó un rollo.  
Sintiendo algo de añoranza, Sakura se puso en guardia.  
_ ¡Hiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū!_ gritó la anciana mientras abría el pergamino, cuyos símbolos comenzaron a brillar.  
Allí estaban, diez imponentes guerreros vestidos de blanco, cada uno manejado por un hilo de chakra de Chiyo.  
_ Esas son las marionetas más poderosas de la anciana ._ dijo Kankurö, que invocó a Karasu y Kuroari._ Este va a ser un duro combate.  
Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo; ella había sido testigo del gran poder de Chiyo a la hora de manipular aquellas marionetas.  
La anciana realizó un movimiento y una de las marionetas abrió la boca para lanzar esferas explosivas contra Sakura, que las esquivó a tiempo de evitar la explosión.  
La marioneta voló en el aire y lanzó más explosivos sobre el grupo. Sin embargo, fueron desviados por la gran ráfaga de viento que Temari generó.  
_ ¡Lo siento pero debo derrotarte!_ gritó Kankurö.  
Karasu abrió la boca y escupió una lluvia de agujas venenosas, que chocaron contra el cuerpo de otra de las marionetas, que Chiyo usó para protegerse del ataque.  
Con un nuevo movimiento de sus dedos, Chiyo hizo que otra marioneta lanzase una esfera que se transformó en una cabeza llena de dientes. Sakura, que había reconocido ese ataque, vio horrorizada que se dirigía contra Naruto.  
_ ¡Naruto, apártate! ¡Ese ataque anula el chakra de su presa!  
Sin embargo, Naruto no iba a poder apartarse a tiempo de su trayectoria. Pero el Kyubi se interpuso.  
_ ¡¿Kyubi?_ exclamó Naruto, visiblemente preocupado._ ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
_ tonto_ dijo el Kyubi con una sonrisa burlona._ ¿No creerás en serio que un sello tan débil va a retenerme?  
El biju rugió mientras su cuerpo empezaba a emitir una gran cantidad de chakra rojo.  
"¿Cómo lo hace?" pensó Chiyo. "No debería ser capaz de utilizar su chakra."  
Su asombro fue todavía mayor cuando el sello estalló debido a la sobrecarga de energía. Hizo que la marioneta que estaba en el aire extendiese sus brazos para atrapar al biju pero Kakashi intervino.  
_ ¡Chidori okami!  
Una bestia echa de electricidad surgió de sus manos e hizo pedazos a la marioneta antes de que ésta pudiese hacer su movimiento.  
Chiyo lanzó su marioneta más fuerte en términos físicos contra Kakashi pero Sakura la aplastó de un puñetazo.  
_ Sakura, Kakashi. Apartaos._ dijo el Kyubi.  
Al volverse hacia el zorro, los dos ninjas vieron una inmensa criatura hecha de chakra detrás de él. Se trataba de un gran zorro que imitaba los movimientos que realizaba el Kyubi.  
_ Lo siento pero no me voy a reprimir._ dijo el Kyubi mientras gesticulaba en su dirección.  
La bestia rugió y se arrojó sobre Chiyo y sus marionetas restantes. La anciana realizó unos sellos y una marioneta se apoyó en los hombros de otras dos y las tres juntaron las manos en un sello.  
_ ¡Bupposo Sanbo Kyukai!  
Un vórtice se formó entre las tres marionetas y empezó a absorber el chakra del ataque del zorro. Sin embargo, la energía del Kyubi era demasiado intensa y la técnica de la anciana se vio rápidamente sobrepasada, provocando que las marionetas explotaran.  
_ No eres tan fuerte._ dijo el Kyubi mientras veía a la anciana siendo derribada por la onda expansiva.  
_ ¡Si la comparas con alguien como tú es lógico que sea así!  
Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la zona superior de la montaña y vieron a una mujer de rasgos felinos sentada sobre una roca; del final de su espalda nacían dos colas, una blanca y otra negra.  
_ ¿Quién es ella?_ le preguntó Naruto al Kyubi.  
_ Ella es Nibi._ respondió el pelirrojo._ El biju de las dos colas.  
Nibi se arrojó de la roca y se posó con suavidad delante de Chiyo, que se había incorporado.  
_ De modo que has sido tú la que ha resucitado a la mujer._ dijo el Kyubi._ Tú siempre has sido especialista en manipular a los muertos como si fuesen tus armas.  
_ Creo que te estás quedando corto de halagos, Kyubi. Yo soy capaz de mucho más.  
La biju se preparó para atacarle pero varias serpientes de tinta se enroscaron alrededor de su cuerpo.  
_ No sé quién eres pero está claro que eres enemiga nuestra._ dijo Sai, que había desplegado un pergamino y dibujado en él sus criaturas._ Será mejor que te rindas.  
Nibi mostró una sonrisa siniestra y su cuerpo se rodeó de llamas púrpuras que hicieron desaparecer las criaturas de tinta del antiguo miembro de la Raíz.  
_ ¡¿Rendirme? ¡No me hagas reír!_ gritó con rabia._ ¡Yo soy la reina del cielo y el infierno! ¡Seishi!  
Apuntó a Naruto y un vórtice se abrió tras él para absorberle y atraparle en la oscuridad.  
_ ¡Naruto!_ gritó el Kyubi.  
_ ¿Por qué te preocupas por ese simple chico?_ le preguntó la Nibi._ Deberías estar contento de haberte librado de tu prisión.  
Para sorpresa de la mujer, el Kyubi se arrojó al vórtice antes de que éste se cerrara y desapareciera por completo.  
_ ¿Adónde les has enviado?_ le preguntó Kakashi a la Nibi, que mostró una sonrisa perversa.  
_ Se encuentran entre los límites de este mundo y del más allá.


	5. un hombre enmascaredo

Naruto se encontró de pronto en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta.  
_ ¿Dónde estoy?  
_ En la frontera con el mundo de los muertos._ respondió el Kyubi, que apareció de repente a su lado.  
_ ¿Kyubi? ¿Qué has dicho?  
_ Hemos sido víctimas del seishi, una técnica que envía al enemigo directamente al mundo de los muertos.  
_ ¿Quieres decir que estamos muertos?  
El Kyubi sacudió la cabeza.  
_ Todavía no; pero no tardaremos en estarlo.  
Naruto iba a preguntarle algo más cuando sufrió un ataque de tos. El zorro se acercó a él preocupado.  
_ Estoy…bien…_ susurró el joven.  
Pero el Kyubi sabía que no era así. La piel de Naruto se tornó fría y pálida, como la de un cadáver.  
"En el mundo de los muertos no está permitido la presencia de los vivos." pensó el Kyubi mientras sentía cómo la oscuridad absorbía el chakra de Naruto y el suyo.  
Si no encontraba la forma de salir, los dos morirían y desaparecerían en la oscuridad.

_ ¡Daikamaitachi no jutsu!_ gritó Temari, sacudiendo su abanico.  
El cuerpo de la Nibi quedó envuelto en llamas púrpuras que consumieron el ataque de la jönin antes de que lograra dañarla.  
_ ¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu!_ gritó Kakashi mientras realizaba unos sellos.  
Un gran dragón de agua se alzó de un río cercano al lugar de la batalla y se abalanzó sobre el biju, que arrojó una corriente del colorido fuego. Para sorpresa del Ninja copión, el fuego de la Nibi devoró al dragón sin problemas.  
_ ¿Qué son esas llamas que pueden consumir incluso el agua?_ se preguntó Kakashi._ Su modo de acción es similar al del amaterasu.  
_ ¡Katon: Jigokuhi!_ exclamó la mujer, que lanzó una gran oleada de llamas.  
Kakashi activó el mangekyö sharingan y envió toda la fuerza del ataque a otra dimensión.  
Mientras tanto, Sakura trataba de asestarle un puñetazo al biju, que la esquivaba con facilidad.  
_ ¡Gekido kami!  
El chakra de la Nibi se desató y el cielo se iluminó cuando una columna de luz cayó sobre Sakura, que se arrojó a un lado para evitar ser aplastada por la técnica de su enemiga.  
_ No tenéis posibilidad contra mí._ se mofó la gata de las dos colas mientras destruía los leones que Sai le lanzó._ Yo domino los cielos y los infiernos. En comparación al poder de ambos planos espirituales, vosotros no sois nada ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu: Hikari!  
Una inmensa llama blanca rodeó a la mujer y se alzó hacia el cielo. A través de los intensos destellos, sus adversarios vieron una extraña figura alada. Cuando las llamas se disiparon, revelaron a un hombre de cabellos rubios vestido con una túnica blanca; de su espalda surgían dos pares de alas de plumas blancas y doradas.  
_ ¿Qué es esa cosa?_ le preguntó Sakura al biju.  
_ ¿Cosa? Deberías mostrar más respeto, jovencita. Estás en presencia de un dios.  
_ ¿Dios?_ preguntó Sai, que observó fijamente a aquella hermosa criatura, que mantenía los ojos cerrados.  
La Nibi apuntó a los ninjas y gritó:  
_ ¡Muéstrales todo el poder de tu furia, Hikari!  
El dios abrió los ojos, que desprendían una intensa luz dorada, y desplegó sus alas, que alcanzaban varios metros con la luz de sus plumas, mientras extendía las manos en dirección a los enemigos de su señora.  
_ ¡Acercaos a mí!_ gritó Temari mientras trazaba una línea de sangre sobre su abanico.  
Sus compañeros se situaron a su lado al tiempo que la jönin invocaba a Kamatari y que el dios lanzaba una gran descarga de luz contra ellos.

En Sunagakure, Gaara vio una gran explosión de luz en la cordillera a la que habían ido sus hermanos y los ninjas de la Hoja y se preocupó. Decidió que debía ir a ayudarles y preparó un equipo de emergencia para salir lo más pronto posible.

Mientras tanto, en el camino hacia el más allá, la situación se volvía insostenible. Naruto perdió el conocimiento por culpa de la gran pérdida de chakra pero el Kyubi le sostuvo. Mientras intentaba reanimarle, sintió que aquel lugar estaba drenando su energía a pasos agigantados.  
_ Aguanta, Naruto._ le dijo el zorro al Ninja a pesar de que éste no podía oírle._ Voy a sacarte de aquí de una forma o de otra.  
Cargó a Naruto sobre sus hombros y buscó a su alrededor alguna pista que les indicase la forma de escapar de ese lugar. Sin embargo, sólo veía oscuridad pura e infinita. Aún así, se dijo que no se rendiría y que salvaría a Naruto incluso de la misma muerte.  
En ese momento, vio un brillo en la oscuridad, un pequeño punto rojizo. El Kyubi presintió que era su salvación y extendió una mano, en la que una gran masa de chakra rojo se concentró en un pequeño espacio hasta tornarse negro.  
_ ¡Bomba biju!_ gritó el zorro mientras impulsaba toda aquella energía contra aquella solitaria luz.  
El ataque se hundió en la oscuridad para después estallar justo en el punto donde se encontraba la luz. Grandes grietas por las que se filtraba la luz del sol se extendieron y el olor a aire fresco llegó hasta el hocico del biju, que corrió de inmediato hacia la luz.

_ Temari, ¿os encontráis bien?_ le preguntó Kamatari.  
_ Sí, gracias._ respondió su invocadora, que soltó un grito ahogado al ver las terribles heridas del hurón._ Lamento haberte invocado en una situación semejante.  
Temari echó un vistazo a sus compañeros y suspiró aliviada al ver que recuperaban el conocimiento.  
_ Me sorprende que hayáis sobrevivido._ comentó la Nibi._ Sin embargo, ese hurón está para el arrastre; no logrará sobrevivir a otro ataque de mi dios.  
_ Eso ya lo veremos._ gruñó Kamatari, empuñando su guadaña con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.  
_ Como quieras…  
El dios empezó a acumular energía en sus manos, dispuesto a lanzar su poderoso ataque una vez más. Pero en ese preciso instante, el aire se quebró y una espiral de energía negra neutralizó el rayo de luz.  
_ ¡La bomba biju!_ exclamó el biju de las dos colas._ ¡Es imposible!  
_ Me parece que me has subestimado, Nibi.  
El Kyubi, cargando a Naruto, salió de la grieta que cruzaba el aire antes de que se cerrase.  
_ ¡¿Cómo has logrado escapar de la travesía al más allá, Kyubi?  
_ ¿Acaso importa? Lo que importa es que he vuelto. Y, para tu desgracia, he vuelto muy cabreado.  
El zorro llevó a Naruto con los demás.  
_ ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?_ le preguntó Sakura al ver la palidez de Naruto._ ¿Está…?  
_ No pero falto poco. Ese mundo ha devorado gran parte de su chakra.  
_ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?_ preguntó Kankurö.  
_ustedes tienen que irse._ dijo el Kyubi._ tomen a Naruto y llévenlo lugar seguro para que descanse.  
_ ¿Y qué harás tú?_- le preguntó Kakashi.  
El Kyubi se volvió hacia la Nibi, que le miraba.  
_ Yo lucharé contra ella.  
_ ¿Seguro que podrás? Tú también has perdido bastante chakra.  
El pelirrojo sonrió mientras una energía ardiente empezaba a rodear su cuerpo.  
_ ¿Has olvidado quién soy, Kakashi Hatake?  
De modo que Kamatari cogió al grupo de ninjas y se los llevó volando a la base de la montaña mientras los dos bijus llenaban el aire con sus intensos chakras.  
_ ¿Preparada, Nibi?_ le preguntó el Kyubi mientras acumulaba su energía en sus manos.  
El dios del biju de las dos colas volvió a acumular energía al tiempo que la mujer respondía:  
_ Por supuesto, Kyubi.

Cuando llegaron al desierto, Kamatari desapareció para recuperarse. Justo en ese momento, la cadena montañosa tembló al tiempo la montaña de la que habían bajado se resquebrajaba.  
_ Debe de haber una batalla terrible._ supuso Sai.  
_ Es una batalla entre dos bijus._ repuso Kakashi._ Es normal que sean tan escandalosos.  
_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Kakashi sensei?_ le preguntó Sakura.  
_ Pensábamos que los que robaron el pergamino secreto eran ninjas de alto nivel pero nos hemos encontrado con un biju. Esta misión podría llegar a considerarse una misión de rango S.  
_ Lo mejor sería retirarnos y abandonar la búsqueda del rollo._ sugirió Kankurö.  
Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y se prepararon para partir, siendo Kakashi el que se ocupada de trasladar a Naruto. Sin embargo,…  
_ ¡Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!  
Una potente bala de aire comprimido golpeó en un punto cercano, derribando al grupo con la onda expansiva.  
_ No van a ir a ninguna parte.  
Un hombre se acercó a ellos. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tatuajes azules y sus ojos eran amarillos y tenían forma de shuriken.  
_ ¡Ichibi!_ exclamaron Kankurö y Temari al ver la cola que se agitaba detrás de aquel hombre.  
_ ¿Otro biju?_ preguntó Sai.  
_ Ese es el biju que estaba encerrado dentro de Gaara antes de que Akatsuki le atrapase._ explicó Temari._ ¿Qué hace aquí?  
Otra parte de la montaña se derrumbó.  
_ Kyubi…_ murmuró el Ichibi._ Ese idiota es tan brutal como siempre.  
Sai dibujó rápidamente unas bestias y les dio vida mediante su chakra para atacar al Ichibi. Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera tocarle, las bestias fueron atravesadas y destruidas por lanzas de arena.  
Kakashi usó el raikiri y se abalanzó sobre el Ichibi, que se convirtió en arena y se dejó atravesar por el jönin.  
_ ¡Fuuton: Tatsu no Oshigoto!_ gritó Temari.  
Un tornado descendió del cielo para caer sobre el Ichibi, que logró invertir la dirección con su propio estilo de viento y le devolvió el ataque a Temari.  
_ ¿Estás bien?_ le preguntó su hermano mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.  
Temari asintió a pesar de los cortes que cubrían su piel.  
_ Es hora de que el desierto se alimente con sus cuerpos._ dijo el Ichibi mientras una ola de arena se elevaba a su espalda para aplastar al grupo de shinobis.  
La tormenta de arena del Shukaku fue detenida por un muro de arena. Al volverse, el Ichibi se encontró con su antiguo contenedor, que estaba rodeado de jönins de su aldea.  
_ ¡Gaara!_ exclamaron sus hermanos.  
_ ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Si es mi antiguo recipiente. He de admitir que esto me trae recuerdos.  
Una ráfaga de arena se abalanzó sobre Gaara, que lo bloqueó con su propio control de arena.  
_ Parece que eres lo bastante bueno para manipular la arena sin mi ayuda._ dijo el Ichibi._ Pero ahora te voy a mostrar el verdadero poder de la arena.  
_ Detente, Ichibi.  
El biju se detuvo al ver una proyección interponiéndose entre él y Gaara.  
_ Innombrable, ¿por qué me interrumpes?  
_ Creo que te dije que regresaras de inmediato._ dijo el enmascarado._ No me gusta de que me desobedezcan, así que te conviene volver ahora mismo.  
Mientras decía aquello, un siniestro chakra se extendió por el lugar, haciendo temblar a los presentes. Incluso el Ichibi se sentía incómodo por aquella presencia.  
_Si, entiendo no hace falta que te pongas así, Innombrable.  
_ Me alegro de que te haya quedado claro, Ichibi.  
La proyección desapareció y con él, la sensación asfixiante de su energía.  
Ichibi miró con desprecio a Gaara y le dijo:  
_ Lo siento, Kazekage, pero me temo que tendremos que dejar este enfrentamiento para otro momento.  
Y desapareció en medio de un tornado de arena.  
Entre los jönins había especialistas médicos, que se ocuparon de los heridos con ayuda de Sakura. Sin embargo, ninguno supo cómo ayudar a Naruto, que permanecía en aquel estado similar a la muerte.  
_ ¿No puedes hacer nada por él?_ le preguntó Gaara a Sakura.  
_ Nunca había visto nada semejante._ respondió Sakura.  
El Kazekage miró a su equipo médico pero todos negaron con la cabeza.  
En ese momento, el Kyubi apareció. Parecía estar agotado y portaba un pergamino con el símbolo de la Arena.  
_ Aquí está el pergamino secreto de tu aldea._ dijo mientras le pasaba el pergamino a Gaara.  
_ ¿Qué ha sido de la Nibi?_ le preguntó Kakashi.  
_ Una proyección de un hombre enmascarado apareció mientras luchábamos y le ordenó que se retirara.  
_ Lo mismo ha ocurrido aquí con el Ichibi.  
El Kyubi se sorprendió.  
_ ¿Ichibi? Ya veo. Aquel monstruo de arena…la tormenta…y la arena que había en la sala donde se encontraba el pergamino. La energía que percibí era la suya.  
_ La situación es preocupante. Si tres bijus habéis sido liberados, es muy probable que los demás también anden sueltos.  
_ ¿Y quién era ese de la máscara?_ preguntó Sai._ Parecía que el Ichibi le temía.  
_ Lo cierto es que también conozco la energía de ese hombre._ dijo el Kyubi.  
_ ¿Y de quién es?_ le preguntó Sakura.  
Todos miraron al zorro con expectación.  
_ Pues es de…  
_ ¿Pues es de…?_ le incitaron los demás.  
El Kyubi se frotó el pelo con nerviosismo.  
_ Es de…  
_ ¿Es de…?  
_ La verdad es que no recuerdo de quién es._ dijo finalmente el Kyubi.  
(Caída anime hacia atrás de los presentes).  
_ ¡¿Pero cómo se puede ser tan olvidadizo?_ le gritó Sakura.  
El Kyubi se disculpó con una sonrisa, que desapareció al recordar el estado de Naruto.  
_ Lo importante ahora es llevarle a la villa para que pueda curarse._ dijo mientras cogía a Naruto con delicadeza.

Ya de vuelta en la aldea, el zorro llevó a Naruto a una habitación aparte de los demás.  
"Espero que esto funcione." pensó mientras quitaba las mantas y depositaba a Naruto con suavidad.  
Después se metió en la cama con él y le abrazó para transmitirle su chakra. La energía les rodeó a ambos mientras el zorro deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo de su compañero, sintiendo un extraño rubor en su propio rostro. Por un momento, se imaginó a Naruto devolviéndole esas caricias.  
"No pienses cosas raras." se dijo. "Concéntrate."  
Siguió transmitiendo chakra por todo el cuerpo del rubio hasta que estuvo seguro de que había repartido el chakra por todo el cuerpo equitativamente y acercó su rostro al del ninja hasta que sus labios se tocaron.  
El Kyubi empezó a insuflar su aliento mezclado con chakra directamente a la boca de su compañero, intentando impedir que la excitación que sentía lo distraiga.


	6. Chapter 6

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora bien, no sé ustedes, pero creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! No se puede acabar con un fic 100.000 + la palabra sólo porque tiene un limón en un capítulo que está a sólo 1000 palabras. Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que va a ser looseing un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato la Hostia Venom

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

Locolycan777

Darkca

Breaker666

tsukunevampire.


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE

esto es algo que usted necesita saber

Un mensaje de dracohalo117 y hoja guardabosques ... SOPA est de vuelta, que es gente adecuada, el proyecto de ley que amenaza con quitarnos nuestras libertades en Internet y m s all est de vuelta, y no s lo es nuevo, pero est tratando de ser Pasaron en silencio para nadie se da cuenta, SOPA garantizar que cualquiera que los flujos de v deo, ya sea en YouTube, un paso a paso para un videojuego, o un ni o cantando una canci n que se 'derechos de autor' van a ser tratados como un criminal, es decir derecha, un criminal, me entiendes? Usted ser tratado como la forma m s elevada de penal para cargar un juego tutorial de v deo en youtube, para cantar una canci n en el karaoke, el infierno, podr a ser arrestado y tratado como un criminal por publicar una captura de pantalla ...

Ahora, por qu te estoy contando esto? Debido a que este es s lo el principio, cu nto tiempo hasta que est siendo atacado Fanfiction, cu nto tiempo hasta que un escritor de fanfiction se arrastraron fuera de una prisi n de m xima estatal para escribir un personaje de Naruto en su fanfic, o un personaje de Bleach, o un personaje fro Sekirei o Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, cu nto tiempo hasta que esa mierda est pasando? Te aseguro que si esto pasa, no pasar mucho tiempo, oh no, no va a estar mucho tiempo en absoluto, porque una vez que esto pasa, entonces todo vale, Fanfiction ser atacado por usar personajes del canon de forma fanon, los autores ser n arrestado por escribir un libro cuyo protagonista tiene gafas, al igual que en otras series, los artistas ser n arrestados y confinados por el uso de zafiro azul en el iris de uno de sus personajes como otro autor. No podemos dejar que esto suceda!

No nos creen? Miren los v nculos abajo, quitar los espacios, ver por ti mismo, y por favor, Pasa la voz y luchar contra este asalto a nuestras libertades, porque esto no es s lo va a afectar a los americanos, oh no, afectar a TODOS en todo el mundo !

: / Www. huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . HTML

: / Www. washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administraci n-quiere a revivir-parte-de-it /

: / Www. Techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-quiere-a-llevar-back-delito-streaming-Provi s iones-sopa. shtml

y el video que nos hizo para averiguar acerca de esta cosa horrible ... quitar los espacios, y correr la voz ...

: / Www. YouTube watch? v = 1fTt4K4Cae4

Tenga cuidado y correr la voz, o nos perderemos la libertad de expresarnos en Internet! Publicar de nuevo en sus historias, foros, blogs, en cualquier lugar! SOLO HAZLO SABER! Tenemos que parar esto!  



End file.
